1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of analysis of fluid samples; the invention is more particularly directed to a method and apparatus for the gathering and extraction of one or more like quantities of similar or dissimilar fluids for analysis;
The apparatus is further directed towards such a method and apparatus as has been described wherein by a single actuation the correct amount of fluid is collected from each of one or more different samples.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many methods and apparatus devised for the collection of fluid samples in the past. To recite them would be unnecessarily cumbersome and almost impossible since various laboratories and the like have used various techniques.
However, until this time there has not been a satisfactory method and apparatus by which exact quantities of similar or dissimilar fluids may be extracted simultaneously for complete analysis, and wherein the quantity is indefinitely and infinitely controlable.
The present invention is therefore unique in providing a method and apparatus for the simultaneous extraction and dispensing of identical quantities of one or more similar or dissimilar materials for thorough analysis.